


Last Friday Night

by Former_Princess



Series: Mated [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: A friend watched Katy Perry’s music video to Last Friday Night and asked for Thiam getting drunk and partying, so I delivered. It turned into smut, oh well…





	Last Friday Night

A new pack had settled around Beacon Hills. Born werewolves with roots somewhere in the north. They all reminded Liam of actual Vikings, with their big statures, beards and Nordic tattoos all over their bodies; even the women looked like real Valkyries. Liam thought they were awesome.

Aside from them all looking like they could tear you apart, they were the friendliest people Liam ever came across. Upon the first meeting with Scott’s pack, the alpha had hugged Scott and Liam, actually picking them up from the ground while doing so. The alpha then had declared friendship with the McCall Pack and also assistance and loyalty if danger arose. Scott, still a bit taken aback and still getting over what happened with Gerard, had been wary at first but the pack proved to be just as friendly as they appeared to be, so after a while, Scott overcame his doubts and let the packs mingle together if they wanted.

Not that there were enough McCall pack members to mingle with, to be honest. After Gerard had been killed, things had returned to normal, the older pack members had finally gotten to college, including Scott. Left were Liam, Mason, Corey, and Theo. Liam was glad he had his friends with him. Scott and the others leaving had been hard for him, so having some sort of constancy was helping Liam not to feel completely lost. The thought of change no longer freaked him out as bad as it did before. Another reason for that was, without a doubt, Theo. Theo had proved himself to Liam so many times during the thing with the Anuk-ite and the hunters that once everything was over, Liam couldn’t imagine letting the other go. He had developed this connection without actually noticing it and once it was over, he had hesitantly asked Theo if he planned on staying in Beacon Hills or not. Theo had looked at him with his typical smug smirk and rolled his eyes. “Who will save your ass if I go?” He had asked Liam and despite Liam claiming he could look after himself, he had been happy Theo decided to stay because of him. He liked to have is friends close, okay?

But Liam also liked to make new friends, so this new pack? Awesome! Liam befriended one of the girls in the pack, Ava. She was a real firecracker, always sunny, always laughing, and she took a great liking to all four of the boys. Not in a romantic way, no, Ava had a girlfriend one year older than herself and currently at college, but she liked to hang out with them every once in a while. They weren’t attending the same schools but she mostly stopped by at Liam’s or Mason’s place to play video games with them or watch movies.

Though tonight she seemingly had other things on her mind than just playing video games.   
“We should have a party.” She announced while laying on Liam’s bed, head hanging over the edge and watching Theo and Liam play a video game on Liam’s TV.   
“A party? Really?” Liam asked, still focused on the game.   
“Yeah, like a really amazing party with music, people dancing everywhere, open bar, and simply being normal teenagers.”  
“Where’s the use? We can’t get drunk anyway and have a party to see others getting wasted don’t sound like much fun to me.” Theo said and shot Liam’s character on screen. The younger beta sighed in defeat and Theo flashed him a pearly grin. Ava meanwhile rolled on her stomach and poked Theo’s shoulder, making him tilt his head back to look at her.  
“What do you mean, we can’t get drunk?” She asked with a frown.  
“We heal too fast.” Liam chimed in and turned to look at her. Ava frowned at him now then she snorted.   
“Don’t tell me you never got drunk since you were bitten.”  
Liam shrugged at that in a “duh” gesture and Ava laughed.

“Boys, of course, werewolves can get drunk. All you need is the right amount of herbs, wolfsbane for example. If dosed right this is the hell of a drink.”  
“Wolfsbane is poisonous to us.” Liam reminded her and she rolled her eyes. “Sweetie, I’m not saying you should lace your drink with wolfsbane every time but every once in a while and with the right dose, it gets you drunk. That’s all.”

Now she sat up and stared at the two of them. “Also, party or not?”  
“Party where?” Theo asked and turned around too so he could put his hands on the bed and his chin on top. Ava’s hand movement contained Liam’s whole room.  
“Liam’s parents are out of town. Is there a better place than here?”  
“I don’t know, Ava, I’ve never thrown a party before.” Liam said hesitantly.   
“Liam, you are seventeen. For one night, do what basically every other teenager does too. Be reckless, be rebellious. Besides, my grandpa always said: If you fight like a warrior, you have to celebrate like a warrior too. And you guys had your fair share of battles, right? Time to let lose a bit.”  
“And if nobody shows up?” Liam was still not so sure of that whole thing.  
“Liam, they are teenagers. Music and free booze, they will come. Trust me.”

*****

Liam stood on the lowest step of the stairs and watched the people crowding in his living room. “I don’t know half of the people here.” He muttered when he felt somebody stepping next to him.   
“That’s the thing about a party. Everyone shows up.” Theo said, just when the front door opened and a new group of people made their way into the house. “See?”  
Liam glanced at him and Theo tilted his head. “You agreed to this.” He reminded Liam and Liam groaned. “I know, I’m just…I’m not used to this, okay? In my old school they all thought I was too young and too angry to throw a party and at Beacon Hills, I really had other things to worry.”  
“Didn’t you throw a party at Scott’s house?”  
“That was different. We had to protect someone. It was work, not entertainment.”

“And that’s why you should enjoy this party even more.” Ava disappeared at the foot of the staircase, grabbing Theo and Liam by the wrist and dragging them both with her. “Starting right now and with that.” She had pulled them to the kitchen where the open bar had been installed. Reaching over she took two shot glasses from Grant, a pack member of hers, big and bulky but a literal teddy bear. Handing the shots over to Liam and Theo, she waited expectedly for them to down the liquor. “Come one, guys, it’s a party!

Liam glanced at Theo who looked just as unsure at him and eyed the shot in his hand. Taking a deep breath Liam told himself that Ava was his friend and he trusted her. Guiding the shot glass to his lips, he tilted his head and knocked the shot back. From the corner of his eye, he saw Theo doing the same, almost instantly grimacing at the taste. Liam couldn’t hold it against him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “That’s strong stuff.”

Grant laughed and patted him on the back. “You will get used to it in no time.”

*****

Hours later and Liam knew he was wasted. Had it started with some shots in the kitchen it had evolved into him as well as Theo getting a full bottle of some alcoholic beverage laced with wolfsbane each and they had started to kill said bottles over the time. Now his level of intoxication had reached the level where his inhibitions were lowered to the point where they were almost non-existent. It was why he found himself dancing along to the loud music blaring through the whole house. People were everywhere, all over the house as well as outside on the lawn, drinking, chatting, dancing, and making out. The music would have been too loud for Liam’s werewolf ears usually but with how intoxicated he was, it couldn’t be loud enough. Dancing was only able with loud music anyway, at least to Liam right now.

Theo next to him was just as wasted as Liam was, given how uncoordinated his movements were. Seeing the usual graceful chimera being a normal eighteen-year-old made something in Liam’s chest flutter and he beamed at his friend. All the time, they always stayed together, dancing, drinking and having fun. It was the best night Liam had in a long time.

Taking a swig from his bottle, he felt Theo tug at his arm and pulling him around so Liam was facing him. “This party is great.” He yelled into Liam’s ear to get heard over the loud music. Liam nodded with a laugh. It truly was and it gave him an idea. Drunk Liam had a knack for pulling out his phone and snapping pictures or small videos about everything. His Instagram and Snapchat were littered with pictures from the party, mostly showing Theo or them both, most were slightly blurred( no one could expect a drunk seventeen-year-old to take sharp pictures) but they were proof of a great night. Holding up his phone now he switched to the recording mode. “Say hi to Scott and the others!” He yelled at Theo and grinned at the camera. “Hey, Scott and the others! Hope you have a great time at college. We’re at this great party and it’s absolutely amazing!!!” Liam called out while recording him and Theo and partly everything happening around them. Feeling Theo wrap one arm around his shoulder and press closer to him so they were both in the frame, Theo waved at the camera with the hand holding his bottle. “Hey, guys! Having a great time with this one.” He called out and pressed a kiss against Liam’s cheek. Sober Liam would have turned beet red at that but drunk Liam just laughed at that and beamed at Theo after finishing the video.

“Dance with me!” He demanded and wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist. Theo followed willingly and they both moved to the music again, bodies pressing close together. So close, not even a slip of paper would have fitted between them, and Liam found himself liking it very much. He liked how Theo’s body felt against his and the feeling of their bodies moving in unison. The closer they were together, the more Liam tended to sigh in contentment and he smiled at the older. The returned the smile with one of his own and Liam was pretty sure his heart sped up at that.

Now Theo leaned in so he could mutter into Liam’s ear. “You’re a great dancer, Liam.”  
Liam shivered when Theo’s breath ghosted over his sweat licked skin. “Only drunk Liam can dance. Sober Liam has no idea how to dance but uses his hips for other things.” Another thing drunk Liam did: He was flirting like no other and quite shamelessly. Good thing Theo seemed to enjoy it because he chuckled into Liam’s ear. “Oh really?”  
“Yeah, really.” Liam confirmed and then he felt Theo pressing even closer to him.   
“Not gonna lie, I would love to see that, Li.” He muttered into Liam’s ear, lips touching it while he talked. Liam could not help himself but close his eyes and moan softly.

“I’m pretty sure that can be arranged if you ask nicely.” He retorted, eyes opening again. He didn’t want to miss Theo’s reaction at that. With the alcohol having not only lowered his inhibitions but also Theo’s as it seemed, he wanted to know what Theo would say to this bold offer. Sure, they had grown closer over the last months, occasionally Liam felt like Theo had been flirting with him, but he always chalked it up as Theo’s usual way to talk with him. But now even his drunk brain registered the flirting. 

A surprised moan fell from Liam’s lips when he felt a tongue teasingly trailing over the shell of his ear. “Should know by now…” Theo started teasingly, tongue still running over Liam’s ear. “…I rarely ask nicely.” He underlined his words with nibbling at Liam’s earlobe.

“Oh god.” Liam moaned and closed his eyes again, head tilting slightly to give Theo even better access. He had not expected something so simple to feel this good. Theo used the space to tug at Liam’s earlobe with his teeth and then kiss Liam’s neck. Liam’s bottle dropped to the floor and once he had his hands free, he could not help himself but grab Theo’s ass to press the older boy even closer against his own body. They were grinding against each other now and Theo groaned at the bold move from Liam, sending yet another shiver down Liam’s spine. His hand slipped in the back pocket of Theo’s jeans and the other moved to Theo’s waist again, fingers teasingly slipping under the chimera’s shirt and stroking over the warm skin. Feeling Theo shiver too made Liam chuckle and gasp in the next second when Theo actually bit down on his skin, sucking on it before releasing it again, leaving a nice mark at Liam’s neck. Liam caught himself wishing it would last longer than it would. With his fast healing it would be a miracle if it stayed the night. It didn’t stop Theo from sucking yet another mark in Liam’s skin, leaving the younger beta gasping again. His nails scraped over Theo’s skin, trailing over Theo’s abs and to the hem of his jeans. He wanted to touch, wanted everything Theo was willing to give him right now. It was almost addictive and the lust was making him even more intoxicated than he already was. 

“Do you have any idea how good you taste?” Theo whispered into his ear before moving away slightly; enough to look into Liam’s eyes. His own pupils were dilated and Liam was positive his own looked just the same. “I have a slight suspicion.” He replied, voice slightly croaked. Again they looked at each other before throwing every single nuance of inhibition left out of the window. Moving closer again their lips met in a heated kiss. Both moaned into the kiss and Liam felt Theo grab the front of his t-shirt while Liam kept his one hand in Theo’s back pocket and the other against his toned stomach, palm pressing flat against the skin.He wanted to taste, feel, explore every part of the other and when he was greeted with no resistance, Liam basically went wild. 

His tongue dove into Theo’s mouth when the chimera opened his lips for Liam, tongues battling for dominance, and Liam felt himself falling. Falling into Theo’s body, the way he tasted and felt pressed against Liam. Falling into the feelings every touch, sound and move from Theo gave him and Liam decided that Theo was an even better rush than getting drunk. His head was spinning and he already felt addicted to the taste of Theo. 

Grabbing Theo’s hand he turned around and pulled the chimera along with him. “Whoa, Liam, where are we going?” He heard Theo questioning but as soon as Liam pulled him upstairs Theo seemed to get the hint, because they just reached the first floor when Liam was suddenly pressed against the wall and Theo was on him, kissing him hungrily.Being pinned against the wall by the older boy made Liam groan once more and he returned the kiss passionately, hands coming up to run through Theo’s hair. 

How long they made out against the wall, Liam had no idea but after a while, this wasn’t nearly enough for him. He needed more and so he pulled Theo’s head back by his hair. “Bedroom. Now.” He panted and with how Theo’s eyes widened slightly, Liam was made aware his eyes seemed to glow. Theo grabbed his arm and yanked him forwards.

Together the two young men stumbled into Liam’s bedroom where no one else was. The door slammed shut behind them and Liam actually growled before he was at Theo again, mouths crashing together again and tongue’s battling for dominance. He vaguely registered Theo pressing him against the closed door and the chimera’s hands all over his body, pulling at Liam’s shirt. Once they had to breath, he pulled the offending item of clothing over Liam’s head and threw it behind him. Liam didn’t really care where it went but he made sure Theo’s own shirt followed suit. 

When they stood face to face and with naked upper bodies Liam stepped closer to Theo, pushing him back until they reached his bed; but before he pushed Theo on top of that, he stopped. Theo looked quite unsure for a moment but Liam simply smirked and kissed over Theo’s throat and lower, over Theo’s collarbone, his chest and even lower. Over Theo’s toned stomach and lower until he reached the waistband of his jeans. Opening the jeans and dropping them to the floor, Liam kneeled in front of Theo. Glancing up he was met with a look full of longing and unhidden lust. Theo was basically shaking with arousal and Liam felt a sense of pride surge through him that he was responsible for that. Turning his attention towards the other’s cock, Liam just had to mouth at the straining erection through the material of Theo’s boxer briefs. Sober Liam never would even think of doing something just like that, but drunk Liam was adventurous and wanted to make Theo lose his damn mind. The response he got was in form of a loud gasp and fingers in his hair, so he got even more daring and sucked at the tip, still clothed by the boxers. Theo actually whimpered at that and Liam was grateful the music was still blasting. Nobody except him got to hear these sounds, he was strangely possessive over that.

Pulling down Theo’s boxers now, Liam could not help but groan when he saw the throbbing member in front of him. His mouth actually watered and since the alcohol already made him so daring he leaned closer and licked over the hard length. Theo’s grip in his hair tightened and Liam groaned around the cock in his mouth, making Theo gasp in return. 

“Liam…Liam, fuck!” 

It felt so good to hear Theo’s voice like that, breathless and strained with arousal. When he glanced up he saw Theo biting his lower lip and….were those wolf teeth? Liam had not even realized Theo partly shifted but now that he did, his own cock twitched inside his jeans, making Liam aware he was still wearing his jeans and it was getting tight. He still continued to tease Theo with his tongue until the older man pulled him away by his hair. 

“I need you, not a blowjob!” He growled and when he looked down at Liam, his eyes glowed golden. Liam’s own cock leaped once more and he moaned, opening his own jeans and pulling them down with his boxers to free his erection. Precum had already gathered at the tip and he smeared it with his thumb, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Theo’s. The grip in his hair loosened but Theo took hold of his arm and pulled Liam to his feet again. 

“You have a very skilled tongue, but it’s not nearly enough for me right now.” He told Liam before moving them around and pushing Liam on the bed. Leaving his jeans and boxers on the floor, he kneeled on the bed and discarded Liam’s jeans and boxers too. Once they were both fully naked, he leaned over Liam and nipped at his hip. Liam gasped, hands gripping in the sheets. It didn’t get better when Theo moved upwards, pausing every now and then to nip at Liam’s skin. His fangs were still out, gracing the skin but never breaking it, no matter how much Liam found himself wishing he did. At the end, Theo reached his nipple and licked over one nub while twisting the other between two fingers. His tongue moved up and he licked a hot trail over Liam’s chest to his collarbone. 

“Theo…” Liam gasped, one hand now finding its way into Theo’s neck to press him closer to his skin. Every touch of Theo’s tongue on his body set him on fire but god he needed it. Needed to feel the tingling. Though he couldn’t complain either when Theo reached his lips and kissed him, deeply and filthy and what even was breathing? Liam was pretty sure he stopped right then and there, just returned the heated kiss and letting his hand ran over Theo’s muscled back. Theo chuckled into the kiss and bit on Liam’s lip, kisses wandering over his Adam’s apple and his throat, nibbling at the skin under Liam’s chin. Liam’s closed his eyes again and pressed closer to Theo’s naked body, loving the skin contact they had. A sudden bite left him reeling and he gasped loudly.

The next few moments were a blur to him. His head was spinning with alcohol and lust and want and Theo and Theo’s scent, his body and want and everything at once. He felt Theo’s hand on his legs, felt him moving into a better position; he felt Theo kissing him again and returning the kiss; felt a sudden mixture of pain and pleasure and soon only pleasure; and suddenly Theo was inside him and Liam actually howled with lust, sound swallowed by the music. 

“Theo….” 

He could not say more, pleasure crashing over him like a wave, and then Theo moved and Liam moaned loudly, hands scratching over Theo’s back to get some kind of hold. Leaving red stripes that immediately healed and from the gasps Theo let out he enjoyed this little pain mixed with his own pleasure. When he raised his head to look at Liam, he grinned. “Your eyes are glowing.” He announced, quite proudly, and moved his hips to thrust into Liam.

Liam gasped again, legs wrapping around Theo and nails digging in his back once again. “So do yours.” He replied and moved his hips in time to Theo’s next thrust, making them both gasp. Theo leaned up and moved so close their lips brushed against each other.  
“Can you blame me? You just feel so damn good.”  
“Never said I blame you. I like that your eyes glow because of me.” Liam confessed between pants and moved against Theo again. 

They both settled into a rhythm together, soon picking up speed again to get rid of this heat between them. Just like their kisses before this was pure want, fueled by desire and yes, the lowered inhibitions to. But Liam wanted this, he wanted everything from Theo, and having passionate, drunk sex with him felt like the perfect thing to do right now. 

Their moaning got louder and louder, the music still blaring on the ground floor, filling the whole house with sound. The crowd was still cheering and roaring and if Liam wouldn’t have been so preoccupied with the insanely great sex he was currently having with Theo Raeken, he would have worried about the house getting completely trashed, but everything he could think right now was Theo, Theo, and Theo. 

Surging up, he grabbed Theo by his neck and pulled him closer. His human teeth scraped over the juncture between neck and shoulder and he bit down, loving the loud groan he got out of Theo because of that. The next thrust was harder than before and made Liam gasped but he still kept his attention on Theo’s skin. Wanted to mark him for longer than a few hours and so he bit down again. 

“Liam, fuck!” Theo cursed, hips snapping up again, making him push deep inside Liam and the younger boy threw his head back to scream in pleasure. Both of their bodies were covered with a fine layer of sweat and he gripped Theo’s shoulders now while he rode out the wave of pleasure currently surging through him. It wasn’t an orgasm yet but he was close, Liam could feel it. Even more when suddenly one of Theo’s hands grabbed his cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Again Liam threw his head back and gasped loudly, louder than before.

“Theo…close…” Liam gasped. He wanted to last longer but this was just too good. 

Theo didn’t stop anyway and Liam couldn’t help, he felt the familiar sensation wash over him and before he could prolong it any further, he reached his climax. Throwing his head back once more he shouted Theo’s name while he spilled between them, letting the pleasure completely overwhelm him. At some point, he felt Theo calling out Liam’s name when he reached his own high, spilling deep inside Liam. Being filled like that made Liam moan softly, but he was too exhausted to even try anything else. He laid there instead, wrapping his arms around Theo when the older finally collapsed on top of him. 

The pleasure still coursing through his veins mixed with his level of intoxication made Liam feel dizzy but he couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face at the same time. And when Theo raised his head he smiled too before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against Liam’s lips. Liam raised a hand and carded it through Theo’s tousled hair just as softly. Beneath them the party was still going on but neither of the two young men could find the energy to join the crowd again. Instead they just laid there until Theo finally pulled out and flopped down next to Liam. When he pulled Liam closer, Liam willingly followed and snuggled to the chimera’s chest. He closed his eyes and stifled a yawn.

“Promise me you will be there tomorrow morning.” He muttered,

“There is nowhere else I’d rather be.” Theo replied, making Liam smile before slowly drifting off to sleep in Theo’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this turned out completely differently than I had intended but I like it nonetheless. What do you guys think? Maybe I’m adding second part to it, consisting of the Morning After. Not sure yet. Tell me what you think, guys.


End file.
